Speechless
by tiiinam
Summary: "Of course, the one time you're speechless is when I need an answer the most." Scorpius asks Rose to marry him, and struggles to figure out how to ask her to be his wife.


**A/N: This is so fluffy it's ridiculous, so beware! Haha, thank you don't forget to review and let me know how it is. **

He had no idea how he was going to do this.

Rose was the love of his life, and after finally getting together their seventh year in Hogwarts he was ready to ask her to marry him. After five years of dating, he having a steady job as an Auror, and she having a job as a Healer, he was ready to take the plunge into marriage.

And that was the damn problem.

He had no idea how he should ask her to marry him. She deserved so much, and he got lucky that she had picked him. He knew he got lucky when she finally gave into his constant asking her to go out.

He liked her for such a long time, and after years of asking her out, and her thinking it was a joke she told him he better not mess it up. And he didn't, because now he needed to figure out how to ask her to officially be his.

She hated when people assumed she loved the smell of roses or roses in general, because really, that was so cliché. That meant asking her with rose peddles was out of the question.

She'd rather spend the night in sweats curled in bed with Scorpius reading a good book, than wearing expensive clothing to an expensive restaurant. Of course he still took her to really nice places every once in awhile to make her feel special, but he could tell she would rather be at home in comfy clothes, which he liked better on her anyways. So asking her at a top class restaurant was not an option.

She hated surprises in front of several people because she never knew how to react in order to please all the people. Scorpius decided he defiantly needed to ask her in private.

He wouldn't take her to an expensive restaurant and put the ring in the champagne like he first thought about. He wouldn't take her to a suit and spell out 'Marry Me' in rose pedals like his father did for his mother. He defiantly would need to ask her alone, and not with all of her family around. He would just need to think about things she loved… that would help.

She loved her family visits when all of the family went to the burrow to have dinner and share stories. She loved the pond behind her grandparent's house. She loved going to the bookstore and finding new books to read. She loved going to the Leaky Cauldron for lunch.

It was settled, Scorpius thought.

He would take her to lunch at the Leaky Cauldron, then they would go to the bookstore and pick out books until dinner at her grandparent's house. Finally after eating a healthy dinner he would ask her to go for a walk to the pond. There, he would pop the question.

He hoped to Merlin she didn't say no. Because he had been in love with her since they were in fourth year.

(Break)

"Wow, Grandmum really knows how to cook," Rose told Scorpius.

He grinned at her. "You already knew that though, because lets face it, you lived off her food during summer hols."

Rose smiled at him. She was so happy with their day today.

Scorpius was sweet all day, and playful. They had barely even bickered, and that was strange. Normally, before noon they had at least ten small arguments. But it always kept them on their toes, and made Rose fall in love with him a little more every time.

They had been walking around the pond for a little less than a hour, and Scorpius was trying to figure out when to do it.

He took a deep breath. "Rose I need to ask you something."

"Yeah?" she turned to him.

"I love you so much, it sometimes make me go crazy. I never felt like this toward any other women before, and I've felt like this since we were in fourth year, which I might add you never believed me about," he shot Rose a cheeky smile, which she returned. "I couldn't live to see you with another man, I know that may be selfish but I honestly can say I would probably tear the other man apart. I need you in my life, you make me be a better person and it took awhile for everyone to accept us. I couldn't live without you… What I'm trying to ask is… Will you marry me? Please? I love you so much," by now he was on one knee kneeling before her.

She stood there, looking at him with wide eyes. She had tears pooling in her beautiful blue eyes.

Scorpius started to freak out, Rose's tears were starting to run down her face. What was wrong? Did she not feel the same way he thought?

"Rose, love, please say something," his voice cracked.

She was shaking her head back and forth trying to say something.

"Are you trying to say you don't want to marry me? What is it? Please, say something! Use your sarcastic witty tongue and tell me," he was basically pleading now.

She was sobbing by now, and finally managed to squeak, "I will! Yes! I love you too!"

Scorpius was laughing. "Of course, the one time you're speechless is when I need an answer the most."

**A/N: That was probably the fluffiest thing I've ever written. It almost makes me sick.. Thanks for reading, and if you decide you want to favorite please review and let me know how it was. **


End file.
